


Living Arrangements

by TariSilmarwen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blushing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Post-Episode: s05e10 Go!, Robin does not know How To Do Girls, Roommates, first flickers of attraction, robin the boy flounder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: Starfire's first encounter with an Earth bed.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr. Just a cute bit of fluff and the kids being dorks. Plays into my headcanon about how Robin and Starfire totally shared an apartment for her first months on Earth while the Tower was being conceived of and planned and built.

Starfire stood there looking at the bed in confusion and Robin paused in the doorway.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

The alien princess poked the top, eyes squinted in confusion. "What is this made of?" she asked.

"Ah, which part?" Robin asked, turning around and coming back inside the room, rubbing a hand behind his neck. "The sheets? The pillows? The mattress?"

Frowning, Starfire considered for a moment, then pinched the edge of the top sheet and pulled it up. "This part, I suppose," she told him.

Catching hold of the dangling care-tag, Robin read it off. "It says Cotton/Poly blend."

"Both Earth textiles I take it?"

"Yeah, cotton grows in little balls from a cotton plant and polyester's artificial," he explained.

Starfire made a thoughtful hum, looking down and considering the sheet a moment longer.

Feeling slightly awkward, Robin asked, "So… what are beds where you come from made out of?" It sounded so stupid coming out but he couldn't think what else to say. What was so fascinating about an Earth bed?

"The frames are usually stone or Korg'zak wood," she explained. "But the… 'mattress' did you say was the word?" she checked with him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Is fashioned from the bladder of a Morflark plant. They are very comfortable." She dropped the corner of the sheet, shaking her head apologetically. "I am just… missing mine, is all, I think."

"That's understandable," he assured her. He found himself giving a small grin. "Sometime I miss my bed back—" He caught himself as he was about to say 'home'; that was a little more complicated than what he wanted to get into with Starfire right now. "—where I used to live," he finished.

Starfire was experimentally seating herself on the edge, testing the bed's give and softness. "Hmm… well…" She scooted back a few inches, bouncing once. "It is not a Morflark bladder but I suppose it will do."

"Great!" Robin said, eager to have an out. He headed back towards the door. "Give me a shout if you need anything."

Starfire's eyes dropped. So softly Robin almost didn't hear it, she whispered, "Thank you."

Even facing away from her he could feel heat rushing to his face, and his feet were frozen a moment, rooting him in place.

"It.. it's nothing, really," he mumbled.

"Oh but…" she said, raising her face with a happy, grateful expression. "To me, right now, it is everything."

Robin's heart gave a funny sort of roll and flip at that. He really needed to get that checked out, it was starting to worry him.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I'll be right across the living area," he told her, pointing in that direction before moving there himself.

Starfire giggled as she watched him go. He got so adorably flustered. Did she confound him _that_ much?

She hoped she did. The thought was rather… pleasant to her.


End file.
